


Ascot

by supernatural9917



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Are you wearing an ascot?, Dean's adorable kinks, Destiel Smut Bingo 2018, M/M, Sam doesn't want to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Since the Zorro mask thing went so well, Dean is looking forward to trying out his kink for another item of clothing.Written for the Destiel Smut Bingo 2018. Square fill: Are you wearing an ascot?





	Ascot

'You really don't mind?' Dean asked for what must have been the fifth time.

'Dean, surely after the Zorro mask incident you must realise that I'll never judge you for what you find arousing,' Castiel said with infinite patience.

'Yeah, OK. Um, you can open your eyes.' Castiel opened his eyes to see Dean standing in his dead guy robe, and peeking out of the top was-

'Are you wearing an ascot?' Castiel asked, tilting his head. 'Again?'

'Yeah. I think it looks good on me,' Dean said sheepishly.

Castiel nodded in agreement, but suddenly looked horrified. 'Dean… you don't want me to roleplay as a talking dog, do you?'

'What? No, nothing like that. I just wanted to wear this while we fuck. Is that OK?'

'Yes, that's OK,' Castiel replied, breathing a sigh of relief.

Dean fiddled with the tie of his robe, seemingly shy to open it. 'Uh, there's just one more thing.'

'Yes?' Dean took a deep breath and opened the robe to reveal- 'Dean, are you wearing an ascot on your _penis_?'

'You said no judgement,' Dean whined, pulling the robe closed defensively.

'I'm not judging,' Castiel assured him, 'I just think you used the wrong knot.'

'Oh. Can you fix it for me?' Dean slid the robe off his shoulders, and Castiel dropped to his knees to look more closely at the problem. His deft fingers retied the bit of fabric to match the one around Dean's neck.

'There,' Castiel said happily, and placed a light kiss on the head of Dean's rapidly-filling cock. He moved to stand, but Dean put a hand on the top of his head.

'While you're down there…' he said, waggling his eyebrows.

'Of course, Dean.' With no further ado, Castiel took Dean's cock into his mouth, all the way until the knot of the ascot was bumping his nose. Dean looked down to watch the show, but even he had to admit that his dick looked kind of silly with an ascot. He pulled it loose and tugged on Castiel's hair to get him to stand up.

'Let's see how _you_ look with an ascot,' he said, tying it around Castiel's bare neck. 'Mmm, yeah. Even hotter than Fred.'

'Thank you, Fred was very handsome.'

'Yeah, but I've always preferred dark haired guys.' Dean pulled Castiel in by the ascot and gave him a deep kiss. 'Now how about we take all this sexy neckwear for a test drive?'

After a satisfying and athletic session, the ascots were declared a success. Wrapping themselves up in their robes, they went to the kitchen for a snack to keep their strength up before repeating the experiment later. To their surprise, Sam was there.

'Oh, hello, Sam,' Castiel greeted him. 'I thought you were hunting a rugaru in Oklahoma.'

'Yeah, got it wrapped up pretty quick. What have you guys been up to? Wait, are those ascots?' Sam asked, peering at their matching necks. Dean's blushes must have told their own story, because Sam looked horrified. 'Oh my god, were you guys having some kind of Scooby-Doo sex game? Actually, no,' he added quickly, putting his hands up and shaking his head, 'I don't wanna know. Just… keep it in the bedroom.'

He walked away shuddering, but not quickly enough to miss hearing Dean say, 'I guess we shouldn't tell him about the collars.'


End file.
